The present invention relates to a protector device for an open-end spinning apparatus including a housing. The end walls of the housing are formed by a fixed end wall to support an opening roller and by an openable cover. In the interior space of the housing, an insert receiving the opening or loosening roller is arranged, which has openings that correspond to housing orifices. The orifices connect the interior space to other parts of the spinning apparatus, while at least in the case of an opening intended for discharging material out of the interior space, the edge which bounds the opening downstream relative to the fiber flow partly masks the housing orifice associated with it.
It is known to line the housing of a loosening roller with a one-piece or multiple-piece insert for protection against wear (German Auslegeschriften Nos. 2,423,241 and 2,448,585). In the region of housing orifices which connect the interior space of the housing to parts of the spinning apparatus arranged outside it, the insert has perforations in the form of material interruptions (in the case of multiple-piece inserts) or ports (in the case of one-piece inserts). In order to protect the edges of the housing from wear, and to improve the discharge of fibers or dirt from the loosening roller, the perforations in this case are kept smaller than the associated housing orifices (German Auslegeschrift No. 2,448,585). However, because the inserts themselves are extremely thin-walled, they are subject to heavy wear, so that various attempts have been made to permit the insert to be exchanged rapidly (German Offenlegungschriften Nos. 2,819,060 and 2,911,158). However, such inserts are still relatively onerous to produce and to install. If the inserts are not exchanged punctually, then undefined conditions arise at the perforations serving to discharge fibers and/or dirt, which prejudice the spinning results.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to avoid the reported disadvantages. The aim to be achieved by means of the present invention is to produce an apparatus which creates constant loosening conditions and fiber feed conditions more economically than heretofore and is also simple in construction and in handling.